


Teaboy, Archivist and... Mutant?!

by Alas_Poor_Yorick



Category: Torchwood, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ianto, Canon Disabled Character, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas_Poor_Yorick/pseuds/Alas_Poor_Yorick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones resigns from Torchwood after Jack leaves with the Doctor unexpectedly, but when Jack comes back things change. The Captain wants the Teaboy back, but to get him, the Torchwood 3 Team has to take a journey into his past. It turns out things aren't exactly as they seem. Ianto Jones is a Teaboy, archivist, and... Mutant?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood or the X-Men Universe and unfortunately I never will. I hope you enjoy!

"Well,kids, did you miss me?" Jack looked around for a moment, brow creased,"Where's Ianto?"  
At his question, Tosh's lip wobbled and Owen scowled, while Gwen walked right up to their formerly missing boss and slapped him across the face; hard. She then walked away and started back up on the report she had been working on, whilst looking like she was about to cry. Tosh did the same and hid behind her wall of technology.  
Owen just looked disgustedly at the Captain and spat,"You fucking bastard."  
Jack looked puzzled,"Owen,where is he?"  
The doctor laughed without humor,"He left,Jack. What did you think he would do? Wait for you like a damsel in distress while you ran off with your precious doctor?" Jack frowned and attempted to cut in, but the pissed off Londoner just kept going,"After the first month of your absence, he had lost about 10 pounds and had 'forgotten' to eat," Owen scoffed,"His health kept declining and I asked him if he had anywhere else to go. His continued employment at Torchwood would've likely killed him, at least emotionally. It may seem like we didn't care about him, but after you left for 3 months we had to work as a closer team, which improved his position with us. After that it was simple, he left the next week. Gwen filed his resignation and we all supported his decision. Either way, Harkness, he may have been a part time shag to you, but you could've not given him so much hope. He's doing quite well, at least since he last contacted us from his new job. You fucked up, Harkness, and if you want the precious Teaboy back, it's not going to happen. And I may miss his coffee and his wit,but that's all for the better in my opinion." Owen turned and walked to the medical bay, ignoring the Captain's shocked sputtering. Meanwhile, Jack rushed over to Gwen's and Tosh's desks, looking entirely desperate for information.  
"Tosh, Gwen, where did Ianto go?"  
Tosh looked grimly at Jack, while Gwen narrowed her eyes.  
"Why should we tell you, Jack? You only ever caused him pain."  
"Gwen, I love him. I came back for him." The former copper stared wide-eyed at her boss, when, not a beat later, Tosh said quietly,"He's teaching at a school in upstate New York. I have the coordinates he sent me in case we ever needed his help."  
Gwen glared at the tech genius as she hissed,"Tosh!"  
"What, Gwen? Jack isn't the only one who misses Ianto. I can't live without my best friend and Owen and you miss him just as much. Besides we've been at a loss about what to do with the mess in the archives," Tosh looked at down at her keyboard bitterly,"We need him more then he needs us." She looked at the Welshwoman with dark mournful eyes.  
"I guess I understand... Besides, Ianto did invite us to visit recently..." Gwen said under her breath. Jack visibly brightened at the prospect.  
"OWEN," the recently returned Captain bellowed before turning back to face the two women,"Great, we're going on a field trip, kids. Tosh, send me the coordinates," and just as Owen came up, Jack said,"Pack your bags, kids. We're bringing back Jones, Ianto, Jones." Owen looked rather worried, but seemed resigned to his fate to follow his boss.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
They first had to inform Andy and Kathy that they would be away and to form a short term response group in their absence, but after that it was pretty straight forward. The flight over to New York had been fairly low key, other then Jack practically buzzing in his seat with pent up energy and anxiety. The landing had been smooth and the other three had even gotten a few winks of sleep. After getting their luggage and getting their passports checked, they piled into the SUV limo Jack had hired before hand and settled in for the drive to the coordinates Ianto had sent. Meanwhile, Tosh called the former Teaboy to inform them of their visit. The phone rang a couple of times before a familiar Welsh accent was heard through the phone's speaker.  
"Tosh! You called at the right time, I just got done teaching a lesson! How are you? Is something the matter? You normally prefer to e-mail."  
Tosh smiled and chuckled despite herself,"No, Ianto. Nothing is wrong, but you know how you told us to come visit when we got the chance?"  
"Of course, and, as always, the offer still stands!"  
"Well, we just got the chance and we're already over in New York, on our way up to the school. Sorry I couldn't inform you before flying over."  
Tosh could practically hear the Welshman's smile through the phone,"It's no problem at all! I'm thrilled you could. Thanks for informing me. How far away are you?"  
"About 6 hours, we flew into JFK. It was the only flight into New York we could get on short notice."  
"That's perfect. I'll have rooms prepared for all of you. How many of you came? I'm guessing Owen is back in Cardiff praying on the innocent birds of the local bar scene."  
Tosh laughed into the phone, having gotten over her crush on Owen and now dating Andy Davidson, but before she could respond to her best friend, the doctor snatched the mobile and said into it,chidingly,"Now, now, Teaboy, there's no need for such grievous accusations! I'll have you know I-" Tosh, however, reclaimed the phone before the doctor could elaborate too much.  
"Sorry about that, Ianto! Anyway, there are-," the tech genius paused for a moment in nervousness, before steeling herself,"There are 4 of us." Jack looked up at her, surprised at her for not concealing the truth of his return. Meanwhile, there was a long pause on the other side of the phone, before the former Torchwood employee said,"You don't mean-"  
"Yeah, Jack is back." There was another pregnant pause.  
"I'll have the rooms prepared," only this time Ianto's tone was devoid of any emotion or humor. He then hung up without further conversation. Tosh looked at her phone screen, unsurprised, while Jack looked extraordinarily uncomfortable and desperate. The other two members of the team looked on without comment. The rest of the drive passed with minimal social interaction of any sort.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
They were buzzed through a set of gates and arrived at a luxuriously grand manner set on sprawling grounds styled after the gardens of England and France. Trees were planted periodically and children sat in their shade. Kids of all ages and nationalities played across the blooming lawn and adults watched on fondly, supervising various activities. In one section, the weather was completely different from the rest of the sunny serenity. Instead of a light breeze and a blue sky, a mini thunderstorm seemed to be brewing. A young woman with silver hair stood in the center, while a blonde standing off to the side looked to be cheering her on. In other parts of the grounds equally odd activities were taking place under the watchful eyes of, what appeared to be, the staff. As the Torchwood team looked on in a mixture of curiosity and awe, a man suddenly appeared in front of him. He was slim with a head of shaggy silvery white hair. He seemed to be brimming with energy and looked at them with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He leaned casually against a near by oak and looked curiously at them.  
"And who might you lovely ladies be?" The unknown man practically purred in the direction of Gwen and Tosh, who both blushed lightly, but Tosh stepped forward and held out her hand.  
"Toshiko Sato, of Torchwood 3, but you can call me Tosh."  
Gwen waved in his direction,"Gwen Cooper, Torchwood."  
He seemed to consider their responses, but brightened notably after a moment.  
"Ah! You're Ianto's crew. I'm Pietro, but you can call me Peter." He looked at the two remaining members,"And which of you two gentlemen might be Owen?" The doctor raised his hand in greeting and a rather horrifying expression crossed Peter's face. A shark like grin that was all teeth and no hint of sincerity in his eyes. He stood up from leaning on the tree and strolled toward the captain.  
"Then, you must be Captain Jack Harkness," he was still wearing that very creepy grin.  
Jack gave him a winning smile, none the less,"Indeed, I am."  
The silver haired young man leaned back on his heels a little bit and crossed his arms over his chest. He was no longer grinning, but smirking viciously.  
"Oh, Logan and the Professor are going to have fun with you," he stared at Jack for moment before relaxing his posture and turning toward the rest of the group. "Alright, come along! I'll lead you to the mansion!" He then turned on his heels and motioned with his arm. He seemed to walk entirely faster then was normal, but the Torchwood team was either so impressed by the manner or so deep in thought, they didn't notice.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
The four arrived at a side entrance set in a towering stone wall. Peter strolled right up, pulled the door open, ushered the team through, and slammed the door closed. When the door slammed, a ginger guy practically jumped out of his skin and knocked the sandwich he was eating off the table. When he settled again, a blonde standing off to the side snickered at the wide eyed expression the red head was sporting. Pietro was wearing one of the cockiest smirks Jack had ever seen as he watched the event go down. The man looked down at his ruined sandwich in disappointment and then turned to his two laughing friends.  
"Why do you always slam the god damn door, Pietro?"  
"Aw, was little Seany startled?" The blonde cooed condescendingly and the red head, apparently named Sean, sent him a withering stare.  
"It's to startle you, Sean! What other reason would I have?"  
"I hate you both..."  
"Now now, Sean. Do you really think he means it, Alex?" Pietro looked at his companion in crime with wide fake doe eyes.  
"I don't think he does, Pietro, but he sure as hell broke my heart, either way." The man, supposedly called Alex, pretended to sniffle and wipe his eyes.  
"I truly do despise you both." This only made the two of them cackle. It seemed that Pietro then appeared next to Alex, quite suddenly, and high-fived his partner in mischief.  
As they congratulated themselves, the Torchwood group got a chance to look at their surroundings. They stood in a large, fully furnished kitchen and dining room area with every possible modern amenity anyone could want. A few more youths milled about the kitchen, doing various tasks. As they looked around themselves, Alex and Sean seemed to realize Tosh,Owen,Gwen, and Jack were there. Sean stood up, poked Pietro on the shoulder and leaned over to stage whisper in his ear.  
"Pssssst, dude, who are the four people I don't know standing in the door way?"  
"Oh yeah! You know how Ianto said he was inviting his old team to visit?"  
"Those Torchwood people? Yeah, those them?" Alex jerked his thumb in their direction.  
"Yup," Peter popped the p for emphasis.  
Alex scrunched up his eyebrows,"I thought he said there were 3 of them?"  
The silver haired trickster grinned wickedly and motioned for the two of others to lean closer, which they did. He spoke quietly enough so that Torchwood folks wouldn't be able to hear. Alex, Sean, and Peter pulled out of their little huddle after a minute and turned to look at the new comers. Peter pointed to each of them respectively as he introduced the members of Torchwood 3.  
"That's Toshiko Sato, call her Tosh. That's Gwen Cooper. That's Owen Harper. And last, but not least, my dearest gentlemen, Captain Jack Harkness." Pietro's friends seemed to bristle at Jack's name and turned to look at him with deadly, insincere smiles.  
Alex and Sean smiled at the other three sincerely and Alex said,"Nice to meet you all! Now Seany Boy and myself have to go off to our respective lessons, but seeing as you'll all be staying a little while, we'll see you around!" The blonde grabbed the ginger's hand to stop him from saving his fallen sandwich and forcefully dragged him out of the kitchen. Pietro and Torchwood watched the duo go. The impatient speedster didn't linger a moment before clapping his hands and motioning for Jack's team to follow.  
Alright, I'll take you up to the Professor's office! Ianto should be there. They generally play chess around this time of day. Let's go!"  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
Pietro led them up a set of stairs and down a hallway, with Gwen and Tosh following behind, looking at the antique decor with curiosity. Owen was pretending to look bored, but was really rather interested in where Ianto had landed himself. Meanwhile, Jack looked about ready to bolt, but was trying to hide it with a fake nervous smile. Pietro arrived at a door paused for a moment and then turned to them.  
"The Professor said you can go in!" He threw open the door and motioned them through. Once they were all in, Peter closed the door behind them and they heard his footsteps receding. Torchwood 3 stood in a study that looked like a library out of a Classic English movie. There was a large oak desk with papers scattered across it and stacks of books in every free inch of space. The only table that remained orderly was a small table sitting in front of an unlit fireplace that held a chess board. Two chairs sat opposite each other on either side of it and that's where the former Teaboy sat. Ianto sat in the leather arm chair with one leg crossed over his knee. His hair was a little longer then when he had left, but just as neatly styled. He wore black pinstriped slacks, a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbow with a dark red tie and a black waistcoat over it. His suit jacket was draped over the arm of the chair and his hands were tented under his chin thoughtfully. Sitting across from him was a bald man wearing a suit jacket, sitting in a wheelchair. Owen, Tosh, and Gwen stared slack jawed at the picture Ianto painted, having never seen him so casual before. Jack just looked unsurprised, but crestfallen, as he didn't like seeing Ianto so relaxed around anyone, but him. The Welshman moved his chess piece, looked at the man in the wheelchair, who nodded, and then turned to smile charmingly at them. He stood up and swept Tosh up in a hug. She embraced him just as tightly and whispered something in his ear, to which he just replied with a small smile. He then kissed Gwen on the cheek and embraced her just as tightly. He even smirked at Owen and shook his hand as Owen returned the expression and slapped his back in camaraderie. When Ianto turned to Jack, he shook his hand without any semblance of warmth in his baby blues, which were just as stunning as he recalled. The handshake was brief and formal, before he turned back to his chess companion, who inclined his head.  
Ianto smiled at the lot of them as he spoke,"I'm thrilled all of you could make it to Westchester! It's wonderful to see you again, and I would give you a tour of Xavier manner, but I have a class to teach, so Professor Xavier will explain everything to you about the academy. I'll see you all later." Ianto smiled one last time, picked up his suit jacket and exited the study. The professor then greeted them with a hello, a pleasant expression and a posh British accent.  
"My name is Charles Xavier, often known as Professor X, but seeing as none of you are my students, you may call me Charles. I am the headmaster of Xavier's Academy for Gifted Children. This is a school for mutant children."  
Every member of Torchwood's eyebrows furrowed, except for Jack. Tosh was the one who dared to ask the question,"Prof- Charles, what is a mutant?"  
"A valid question, Ms. Sato. A mutant is a human being with an alteration in their chromosomes that can cause an ability to form. For example, I myself am a telepath, while your Mr.Jones is a highly skilled empath with various secondary skills. At this school we take in children of every type with special abilities, both physical and mental. Our staff of teachers are also all mutants and help train the children, while teaching them regular school subjects. While here, they receive room and board and any help they might need."  
Owen's eyebrows furrowed,"You said Ianto is an empath?But with secondary abilities? What can he do?"  
The professor nodded slowly,thoughtfully,"Well, other then the obvious of being able to sense other people's emotions and control them, Ianto survives substantially longer then a normal person and ages far more slowly. I've known Ianto since the 1960's and he looked about 15 back then, in fact he was here when the school was first opened. Dr.McCoy, myself and Ianto figure that he will stop aging at about 28, so within the next year or two. We don't know exactly how long he will live, but we figure between 150 and 200, maybe longer. There's another mutant who goes by the name Logan that ages and heals similarly to Ianto, so we based our tests on those. He also has a skill for coffee and tea, but that's not a mutation." Xavier smirked slightly and tapped a pen from his desk against his chin. Meanwhile, Jack's mind was whirring. If Ianto could live that long, then maybe he could finally find love again. But that all depended if he could win Ianto's heart back. As Jack stood lost in thought considering his options, Pietro appeared at the office door and tilted his head at the Professor, who nodded. "Pietro will give you a tour of the grounds and lead you to your rooms. If you will, please follow him." Owen, Gwen, and Jack followed the silver haired speedster out of the study, but Tosh lingered. Charles smiled kindly at her.  
"It seems you have a question, Miss.Sato, feel free to ask."  
Tosh twisted her hair nervously,"Well... You keep mentioning that Ianto is a strong empath, which, I assume, is the reason why his health suffered, but specifically why?"  
The professor looked thoughtful,"It has to do with the concept of an emotional anchor. I assume you recall the incident with Lisa Hallet?" Tosh nodded,"She was his emotional stability, which is why he was so desperate to save her, then when she passed, the Captain replaced her. His lovers generally tend to play that part, unless there's a telepath, like myself, around, which is why he returned to the academy. Without an anchor, both his empathy and his physical and mental health suffer. Does that answer at least part of your question?"  
"It does. Thank you, professor." The telepath just smiled. Tosh turned around and walked out.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&


	2. Jack is Back and the Mutants are not Pleased!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets confronted by our favorite telepathic professor and Ianto catches up with the members of Torchwood 3 who still remain in his good graces. The team, also, finds out more about Ianto's mysterious past. But not his age, which they never will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry this took so long to update! However, updates should come more frequently now, as my schedule is much clearer. As, always Torchwood nor the X-Men franchise have never and never will belong to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Comment, kudos, etc.

After Pietro's rather speedy grounds tour, Jack sat on the bed of his guest room, reminiscing about the limited good memories he had with Ianto. Early mornings spent lazing around in bed, no sex, just relaxing, evenings spent eating take out and laughing, just the two of them... God, Jack needed Ianto back in his life. He felt so lost without the young man, who actually wasn't so young at all. It explained the old, wizened, far off look Ianto would get occasionally after something dramatic happened. Jack always felt calm and more grounded when the archivist was around, and now that made sense too. It seemed an empath was a good thing to have around. Jack was about to fall into a pit of self-loathing, when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find the Professor in his chair sitting outside the door.  
"May I come in?" Jack gestured widely and Xavier rolled himself into the room. Once both of them were situated comfortably, Charles started. "So you were in a relationship with Ianto?" Jack nodded,"It would seem you left him quite broken, Captain. Ianto was always energetic, but when he returned to us, he seemed rather drained. If I may," Xavier tapped his temple," I'd like to show you a few of my memories of Ianto, before and after you." Jack quickly agreed.  
He felt as if he were falling for a moment, before he stood in front of the same Westchester mansion he sat in now. In the yard was a group of young men milling around in sweats and t-shirts. There was a young woman with blonde ringlets sitting on the ledge of a wall, while two men in approximately their mid 20's or 30's ran the sidewalk path. There was a shorter man with floppy brown hair and bright blue eyes, who seemed to be joking with a taller older man with shorter auburn hair and steel green eyes who seemed to be humoring him as they ran the path. The two young men playing on the lawn were a blonde and a red head. On the side of the lawn were two other boys, one was a brunette wearing glasses and the other had almost black hair. The red head ran over to the dark headed young man, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
"Come on, Jones! You can't spend all your time doing smart stuff! Loosen up, have fun for once!"  
"Well, we can't all survive without thought like you can,Sean." Jones smirked, but there was a playful glint in his eyes. In response, Sean clutched his chest and swooned, only for the blonde to catch him and push him back up.   
"Ianto, my poor heart. It's shattered! Bless my heart I'm so ever wounded!"  
The blonde scolded at the other,"Now, Ianto, what have we told you? Not everyone understands sarcasm, like Sean here." Sean looked affronted for a second before punching the other on the arm.  
"Shut it, Summers."   
Their conversation then dissolved into laughter, with Alex tackling Sean to the ground and Ianto grinning from the side lines.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
The lawn dissolved around Jack, only to flash to a beach, where Ianto lay curled up on his side, bleeding from his leg and clutching his head in agony, with, what Jack assumed, was the young professor by his side. The professor was bleeding profusely from a back injury that looked lethal, while screaming "I can't feel my legs!" Over and over again. Three other people, the other three boys from the lawn memory, looked to be frantically trying to solve the problem, but without results. The red haired man and the blonde woman seemed to be entirely missing. The scene was filled with tension and pain and remorse and so much regret that it was almost too much to bear. But just as Jack was about to try and call out to the young Ianto, the scene dissolved. Memories flew by faster. A flash of Ianto leaving the estate and saying goodbye with a sad smile looking far wearier then moments earlier. A view of Ianto trying to dissuade the haggard looking, still young, professor from injecting himself with some kind of drug, while another man stood in the background looking resigned. Then Ianto leaving the estate, yet again, looking even more tired and hopeless. A longer blur between scenes and then a picture of Alex, Sean, and Pietro dragging a bone thin Ianto, in his usual suit that looked more then a little worn, through the mansion, screaming and yelling about urgent medical care. Scenes in quick succession of Ianto lying in a large bed in an apparent coma, with the professor by his side, looking exhausted, but holding one hand, while his other hand rested on his temple, trying to fix the problem telepathically. A blur of the former Teaboy yelling, then sobbing hysterically into the professor's shoulder, while Sean and Alex and a man with blue fur rubbed his back and looked grievous and angry at the same time. A montage of Ianto recovering, relapsing, refusing to eat, moaning and crying from phantom pains, clutching his head to resist an oncoming migraine, training, interacting with students, then finally, slowly,but surely, returning to his former state, but with a shadow of sadness in his eyes.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
The memory field dissolved around Jack, which left him disoriented for a few disconcerting seconds, before the world righted itself and the fog on the edge of his vision disappeared. He blinked rapidly a few times to find the professor staring serenely at him from his wheelchair.   
"So, you see, Captain, I'm reluctant to let you rekindle your relationship with Ianto, seeing as you broke him, again. And tell me honestly, does anyone really need to be shattered twice? Think on your options carefully, Jack, and tread softly. Prove yourself before you even try and get closer to Ianto. What's the phrase? Oh yes, hurt him and my dear X-Men and I WILL destroy you. Consider yourself warned, Captain." The professor smiled kindly, while looking menacing at the same time, before wheeling himself out of the room. Suffice to say, he left Jack speechless and slightly afraid, both of which were rare.  
\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&\---&  
While Jack was being interrogated by Charles, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen sat around the kitchen table stirring cups of freshly brewed coffee.  
Owen studied the Welshman carefully,"So, Ianto, you seem to have recovered?"  
"Yeah, I have. I feel better then I have in a long time."  
"Good. I was afraid you were going to drop dead from starvation and exhaustion in our company."  
"To be honest, I was pretty damn close, Owen."  
Gwen touched his hand tentatively,"Otherwise, how are you?"  
Ianto smiled at her kindly,"Wonderful, really. I've always loved it here at Westchester. I teach English to the older students."  
Tosh raised an eyebrow,"English?"  
"Surprising, I know. However, I've always loved literature and I guess it comes with the fact that I'm older then I seem. I was around when some of these books came out, so I guess their like my childhood friends. I didn't have a lot of companions as a child, seeing as I was so invasive emotionally and I aged so slowly. I couldn't be around people for long because they would get suspicious. Then I met Charles and Erik in 1963 and they explained it all to me. It's been easier since then. I have acceptance somewhere now."  
Tosh furrowed her brows,"Whose Erik?"  
Ianto sighed,"Ever hear of Magneto? Well, that's Erik. He and Charles originally worked as a team. They were quite close, in fact they were together for the year in 1963. Even though it was risky, they were willing to trade it all for each other. After the Cuban Missile Crisis, where Charles was paralyzed, they became foes. Politics over mutant rights broke them. They loved each other quite intensely, even in the short time they were together. As an empath, it was enchanting to be in their presence."  
Gwen looked saddened, but curious,"Do they still love each other?"  
Ianto smiled bitterly,"I know Charles still loves Erik, but Erik? I don't know, I haven't seen him since Cuba in 1963."  
Owen looked reluctant to ask,"Do you ever want to see him again?"  
Ianto's lip twisted and his eyes looked sad, but vengeful,"If only to kick his ass for hurting Charles."  
Tosh frowned confusedly,"I thought you said they were in love?"  
"They were, and in all honesty, I'd like to see them together again. If only to cut back on casualties. Plus, Charles may be adept at hiding his reactions and emotions outwardly, but you can't lie to an empath." He tapped his temple, then grimaced, "I've been spending far too much time with Charles."  
Gwen tried to restrain herself, but she couldn't help asking,"Do you think you will see him again?"  
He snorted in a highly inelegant manner,"Likely. Erik is known to visit Westchester periodically with some excuse or other to see Charles. I've only been here a few months, so he should be dropping by in the next few weeks."  
Owen had opened his mouth to ask another question, when the patter of tiny feet could be heard entering the kitchen. A little girl with blonde hair wearing a pink floral sundress scampered across the floor to tug on Ianto's pant leg. She looked up at him with wide beseeching eyes. He peered down at her with a glint in his eyes.  
"What is it you're after, Miss Alison Blaire?"  
"I wanted to see you, Mr.Jones!" She held up her arms, an indicator to be picked up. Ianto continued to look down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Now what did you want to see me about, Miss.Blaire?" She stuck her lip out in a pout, staring up at Ianto. He nodded his understanding in solemn agreement. "But of course, darling!" He lifted her up under the arm pits and sat her on his knee. She smiled up at him adoringly and he looked back at her with the same expression. "Now can you say hello to my friends? They might be here for awhile." The little girl buried her head in Ianto's chest, turning her head slightly to peer at Tosh. Ianto's lip quirked in a half smile, knowing his queue to continue,"This is Tosh," the tech genius gave Alison a tentative but friendly smile,"This is Gwen," she gave a gap-toothed grin and waved at the child,"And this is Owen." The doctor tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, seeing as he was uncomfortable with small children. Alison turned to observe each member of the Torchwood team and then giggled, burying her head back into Ianto's chest. "Now come on. Can't you say hello?" She peeked out again, shook her head then giggled and hid her face again. Ianto grinned mischievously down at the little girl sitting on his lap. Then, ever so slowly, his long fingers danced up her sides and she squealed in surprise, falling into fits of laughter as the former Teaboy tickled her. She tried to escape her pursuer by wriggling off his lap and running toward the kitchen door and Ianto, being a responsible care taker, smiled apologetically at his former team before striding toward her with his substantially longer legs. She turned to look over her shoulder and shrieked, while laughing, at seeing her tormentor follow her. She ran even faster, only to fall when she ran into a slack clad leg. Looking shocked in only the way a child can after falling, she stared up bewildered at the cause of her accident, then she turned to Ianto, lower lip starting to wobble. Ianto sighed , picking her up and positioning her body comfortably against his hip. Her little arms twined around his neck and she sniffled into his shoulder. Ianto smoothed her hair back and whispered reassurances into her ear as he rocked her back and forth. When she had finally calmed down sufficiently and lifted her head from Ianto's shoulder, he gestured with one hand toward Alison's disruption in escape.  
"And this, my darling Alison, is Captain Jack Harkness." And suddenly Alison's tears turned to blind rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Alison Blaire is a legitimate character from the X-Men comic books, more commonly known as The Dazzler! Please comment and leave kudos! I promise I will respond, as I have been inconsistent with that. But, please, do leave comments, your critiques are welcome.


End file.
